ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rina1230
Welcome Sig Hey Rina can you give me a link to your Sig. 22:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, now just put this in your preference where it says Custom Signature: And don't forget to check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". 22:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop using that Custom Signature button, just type four tildes ~~~~ after your messages, but anyways it worked :). 22:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Get on the chat here. 00:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Aye Sir. 16:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't I wish i could, but every time i step into the FT wiki my computer turns off. And my bother is using his laptop Soweeeeee. Am ganna get a new computer soon. 02:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, if you wanna do that is fine with me :). 02:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Vote Rina can you please tell the others to vote here & here. Don't worry about the Voting Requirements. 03:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Just put the or the . And give us your reason. Also, can you do it fast, i wanna close the discussion and change the pic. 12:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Rina :). I was on the FT chat like five mins before i went to sleep. I'll be on more oftenly. 13:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Vote so I can get this over with. Thank you. 13:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Leave your messages at the bottom of my talk. I don't see you on the chat. 20:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Hey I just wanted to notify all the active users that some of our pages might have un-updated info. What this means is that some of our pages will not have what has happened in the last chapters. For example, Reina's death. Note that this wiki has that she is active *I spoiled my self ;(* but she dies. However, most of the users here have not finished reading the manga, Like me, So we will have that she is active until one of us gets to the chapter or until a user changes it. So if you see this on any page, you don't have to question another user if you know that, that certain event has been confirmed by the manga. But there are certain other occasions, like Bis. Talk:Bis, if you look there you will see that I created a discussion on his status, since I was unsure about it. Put simply, Our pages will not be up to date. However, if stated by the manga, you can change the info. Thank You. 23:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Person I love the most Lol, hey. Well.....right not we really aren't doing "work" we are just setting up, since i finished the Anime and I am almost done with the manga. Also, the other people that are helping out are not finished with the manga. However, we need all the help we can get. Ummm, lets see, did you finish reading the manga? 02:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Meet me at the FT chat. 02:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) -_- Fine, fine. Work on his page. Takes as long as you want ^_^ ONE WEEK . 22:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. U have all the time you need. And if you need any help, just ask me :P. 22:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) In a min :D. I'm trying to finish, at least, four more pages :P. 22:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin No.... 11:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Herro Lol. Thanks for that. But I genuinely am an idiot for a variety of reasons though (cough-Math-cough). Nice to see you back, Rina. It's been really lonely with just me and Mega around here. Lmao. Hope you'd stick around! 08:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC)